Driving me Crazy
by DuoDuel
Summary: Hikaru’s a little on the beginner side when it comes to driving. Asking Akira for help, they nearly get into an accident and Hikaru begs for forgiveness. Akira will give it to him only if… shounen-ai/yaoi
1. And so it starts

Disclaimer: nothing is mine, nothing is true.

Warning: Akira x Hikaru, do not read if do not want.

Summary: Hikaru's a little on the beginner side when it comes to driving. Asking Akira for help, they nearly get into an accident and Hikaru begs for forgiveness. Akira will give it to him only if… (Btw I'm Canadian so a lot of the driving references come back to my province in my country. Let's just pretend it's the same in Japan :3)

* * *

"Jesus Christ Hikaru!!" Akira screamed as the car made a screeching left turn, nearly killing 2 pedestrians in the process. "Are you trying to send me up into heaven to _literally _find the Hand of God?! SLOW DOWN!!" He screamed as he gripped his seat beat for his dear life. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry!!!" Hikaru suddenly slammed his foot onto the brakes; the whole car came to a halt. Both boys were gasping for breath as they wondered how they –never mind the car- were still in one piece.

"…seriously how the hell did you get your G1 Hikaru….it was green light which meant there were bound to be pedestrians crossing when you turned! Did you not even read your handbook once!?" Akira asked.

Cringing, Hikaru nodded slowly. "I swear I did…I just get really nervous when I drive. But if I don't get enough practice, I won't be able to overcome this fear. It's almost like playing Go! I just need to get enough practice to perfect it!" Hikaru mumbled.

"I'm sure it seems the same, except you forgot that you're playing with LIVES here" Akira sighed. He laid his head back against the headrest and allowed his heart to slow from "heart attack" to "normal" beat rate. He adjusted his seatbelt and rolled down the window a bit for some fresh air. Thinking back, he now regretted helping Hikaru with this 'small' favour.

-Some time ago…-

"Ne Akira…I need help with something that I think only _you_ can do…" Hikaru said a bit shyly and gave Akira his puppy eyes, which worked like a charm because Akira melted into a puddle of Akira-goo.

"Sure! What do you need help with?" He enthusiastically replied.

"Well…you have your driver's license don't you….so I was wondering if we could take your dad's car out for a _ride…?_" Hikaru slyly asked. Akira's heart nearly exploded, if only all the blood had rushed up instead of down.

"NO PROBLEM!!" Akira reached for his dad's car keys and grabbed Hikaru by the wrist leading him out the door.

-Now-

Akira shook his head as he realized how stupid and hot blooded he was. He totally misinterpreted everything Hikaru said. In reality, Hikaru just wanted to have Akira's advice as to how to improve his driving skills. Little did Akira know, Hikaru had ZERO driving experience a.k.a. "skills". He should've sensed something when Hikaru put the gear into reverse instead of drive and nearly ran over his lawn ornaments. His poor Mr. Rabbit was almost turned into Mr. Ceramic Dust.

They had stopped at the side of the road for about 10 minutes before Akira finally mustered all the courage, faith, _love_ he had in order to let Hikaru shift the gear from "park" to "drive".

"Ok, so let's have you to go slowly now, say around 40 km/h?" Akira said slowly, as if he was explaining it to a child. "Understand Hikaru? Nothing hard, just slowly drive on the right hand side and you'll be fine."

Hikaru took a deep breath. "Gotcha" He shifted the gear to "drive" and released the brake. They started slowly, and finally got to the desired speed of 40 km/h. They stopped at a red light and started again when it turned green.

"Very good Hikaru! Amazing! This is major improvement for you…considering how you managed to not break 5 laws in 2 minutes like last time!" Akira said gratefully.

"Really? You really think so?" Hikaru broke into a huge smile. "Thanks so much again for helping me Akira, I knew you were the right person to turn to!" Hikaru looked over at Akira and smiled.

Or rather, that's what should've just happened. You see, when Hikaru took that opportunity to smile, Akira happened to see something else completely. With full blast Akira vision on, all _he_ saw was his sweet angelic Hikaru-chan blessing him with a warm beautiful smile that he was mesmerized with yet blinded by. Out of no where, flowers bloomed, birds sang melodies and the sun only shone brighter.

Unfortunately, since Hikaru can be such a dunce at times, when he saw Akira go from normal mode to drooling-full-face-blushing mode, Hikaru was very worried. Why did his friend suddenly turn bright red? Was he sick? Why did his eyes look unfocused?

Still looking at Akira, Hikaru even boldly took his hand off the steering wheel and waved it in front of Akira to get his attention. "Akira? Are you there? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Uh huhh…." Akira murmured out, having the image of his smiling Hikaru-chan permanently burned into his eyes and memory. Fortunately, since Akira can just sense these things sometimes, he felt something was very wrong. He snapped out of his reverie and looked to see what was wrong. He quickly analyzed the situation but for some reason his brain could not translate what it meant.

He looked at Hikaru; one hand on the steering wheel, his foot on the gas pedal, staring at Akira. He looked at the dashboard; the speed was approaching 70 km/h. He looked at the road; there was as stop sign and people were crossing.

"**Shit**" he whispered before his reflexes kicked in.

"Hikaru look out!!!" He screamed as he grabbed the handle bar above his head Hikaru finally averted his attention from his friend and looked at the road. He managed to quickly ram his foot on the brakes as hard as he could and the car skidded slightly. Akira could see his life flashing, just like the pedestrian that was crossing the road.

The car swerved a bit to the left and right, and somehow, miraculously Hikaru managed to take control and rapidly turned the wheel to the right. With a screech, the whole car finally skidding to a halt as it made a 180 degree turn.

Nearly losing a pair of clean underwear, Akira thanked again and again anyone who may have somehow, _anyhow_ saved them from such a doomed fate. Hikaru on the other hand looked a bit exhilarated.

THUD

Both boys turned to look at the source of the sound and saw that the pedestrian had fainted, hitting his head on the bumper of the car in the process.

"Hikaru, I'm going to kill you." Akira gritted out. "Get out of the driver's seat. Now." This time, it was Hikaru's turn to see his life flash before his eyes as he unbuckled and slide into the passenger seat.

Akira got out of the car like a gentlemen and called an ambulance to help the poor guy who nearly had a heart attack crossing an intersection. After everything was settled, no charges (luckily) were given and both boys headed back to Akira's house.

The ride home was silent and thankfully less "busy" than earlier.

"Akira…" Hikaru started softly. "What." Akira bit out. It wasn't Hikaru that Akira was really mad at; it was himself. He made such poor judgment during the whole day and nearly caused some one to get injured. And plus, the wheels on the car weren't going to last that long after what they were put through.

"Akira I'm really sorry. I didn't know that would happen and….and I ….I'm just really sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything, I promise" He said as Akira parked the car on his driveway.

Akira turned to face Hikaru. He had such a remorseful look on his face, practically begging Akira to forgive him. Akira couldn't take it. He shook his head and sighed. About to give his usual "It's fine, just don't do it next time" answer, he stopped as he remembered something Hikaru said.

"_I'll do anything to make it up to you."_ His lips twitched upward a bit, almost making smirk. "Really Hikaru? You'll do anything?" He drawled out. "Yes I promise! Please don't get really mad at me…" Hikaru murmured.

Akira leaned closely over to Hikaru and practically breathed right into his ear. Hikaru visibly shuddered.

Murmuring in a low voice he said, "In that case, I wouldn't really mind having a slave right about now."

* * *

R&R? 


	2. SLAVE

Disclaimer: I own nothingggg.

Summary: Hikaru's indebt to Akira and to pay it off, he has to be his slave.

* * *

Murmuring in a low voice he said, "In that case, I wouldn't really mind having a slave right about now."

* * *

Since that little "mishap" that happened between the two rising Go-stars, Hikaru was 'forced' into a situation that…let's say he'd rather not be in. 

"Hikaru" Akira softly whispered.

"Yes …master?" Hikaru murmured.

"Come here" the low groan floated across the room.

Hikaru sauntered over…waiting for his master's next order.

"Closer" came the order and Hikaru ear was right next to Akira's mouth.

Akira cleared his throat. "My throats a bit perched right now…The usual please" he smiled sweetly.

It has been two days since and with the permission of Hikaru's parents (and Akira's), he was allowed to "room" at Akira's home to get "tutored" in the ways of the Go game. Little did any of them know, he was actually being used as a live-in maid. Luckily, Akira's parents were away for two weeks so they wouldn't be around to realize.

"Argh…" sighed Hikaru. Him and his big mouth. Him and his really really REALLY big mouth. What on any planet in any universe made he say that _stupid_ thing?! He didn't think Akira would take it seriously, even _he_ didn't take it seriously! Now, he has to stay by Akira's side almost 24/7 and do whatever he was commanded to. In the past two days he finally understood why Cinderella hated her stepsisters; all he heard was "Hikaru this, Hikaru that, Hikaru come, Hikaru go". He was going to _explode_ if he had to stay cooped up in this stuffy house with "_Master_ Akira".

Muttering several nasty words as he made Akira his favorite drink, he headed back up. Being careful not to slip or trip _again_ on the stairs in his black heels, he slowly walked up.

Opening the door, he greeted, "Hello _Master_, here is your order." very sarcastically. That only seemed to fuel Akira's sadistic tendencies (much to his dismay). "Hm, very well. You may leave now." Akira courtly replied after taking a sip of his drink.

Hikaru almost slammed the door in disgust, anger and disappointment as he grudging went to the kitchen to clean up any mess he may have left over. Akira **hates** messes, as he learned the hard way.

* * *

-First Day as SLAVE- 

Silence filled the room. For about two seconds before yelling ensued. "WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THIS." Akira demanded. He pointed at his kitchen, living room and front entrance.

"Eh?" Hikaru looked up from reading his Go magazine. "I said, what the hell is this mess doing all over my house. I clearly do not remember the dishes in the sink, residue on the tables, books all over my couch and a single shoe misplaced when _**I**_ lived here." He fumed.

"Oh." Said Hikaru, before looking back to his book to read the article. Sadly, even after that accident with Akira, Hikaru still did not seem to understand the difference when Akira was mad and when Akira was ready to go on a murder spree. "Hikaru, _dear_" he said sweetly, "I don't believe you understand what position you are in. Perhaps I was too soft on you and …mislead you. When I asked -- no _told_ you that I wanted you to be my slave, I **meant** it." Hikaru looked up now. He was slightly scared when the word "dear" came up.

Out of no where, a black and white French maid outfit appeared along with matching shoes, and was shoved into Hikaru's hands. "From this moment on, whenever you are being treated as my slave, you must wear this. Understand?" Akira glared.

Hikaru paused for a moment and thought "Is my license worth this?" Somehow, magically even, Akira seemed to have sensed what Hikaru was pausing for. Leaning closer to Hikaru just like he did in the car, he whispered "Is your _life_ worth this??"

Hikaru promptly went to the washroom to change.

* * *

-Now-

After cleaning up the dishes, plates, cups and wiping the tables in the kitchen, Hikaru went to the living room to dust and clean. Sighing, he dusted each of the precious ornaments decorating the Touya household and fixed the picture on the left next to the door that always seemed a bit crooked.

Patting the hem of his dress to get rid of the dust (Akira hates it when he looks improper), he accidentally dropped the small feather duster he was holding. It just so conveniently happened to roll under the couch where Hikaru would _have_ to get down on his knees to fish out.

Sighing again for probably the hundredth time, he got on all fours and stretched his arm under to reach the duster. That is what he wished happen. His arm wasn't as thin as he remembered and his fingers were just about a hair's reach away from the duster. Groaning in agony, he tried again, forcing his arm in deeper.

In the midst of all this, he was unaware that Akira had come down to dispose of his finished drink. Seeing Hikaru dust his living room, he went into the kitchen and smiled approvingly at the sparkling counters and clean cutlery. He came out only to find something very important missing in the living room: his Hikaru. Where had he gone in such a short amount of time?

After hearing a groan, worried, he immediately went to the source of the sound and was sure he'd have wet dreams for the next month. Akira could feel the massive nosebleed he was about to get if he kept staring, but his eyes seemed glued to the smooth pale white skin.

Hikaru's ass was nicely poking up, and the hem of his dress wasn't even able to cover half his butt. What really made Akira stare was the full blown picture of Hikaru ass…wearing a black_ lacey_ _panty_. Unbeknownst to Akira, the complete outfit he gave to Hikaru two days ago was _quite_ complete. Hidden under the folds of the dress was a thin lacey panty that Hikaru obviously thought he had to wear and did just that.

Staring for at least another 10 seconds before Akira's brain overloaded, he toppled onto the couch. The image of Hikaru's ass crack decorated by sexy black lingerie with a hint of his family jewels peaking out would not be forgotten anytime soon.

Hikaru suddenly whipped around upon hearing a slight sound and was confused as to why Akira was sitting with a dazed look on his face. "Er, I know it looks like I wasn't doing anything but that was only because I was trying to pick up the feather duster than I dropped. I mean I was doing useful things, unlike you Akira…stop lazing around on this couch…" Hikaru started to say until a thin trail of blood started to flow from Akira's nose. Starting to panic "…Akira…you know your nose is starting to bleed…Akira?!" Hikaru ran to get a tissue and plugged Akira's nose for him.

Thinking back, Hikaru wondered how long Akira was there for. Maybe he just came down feeling sick? Or was he there when Hikaru started to clean the living room … His thoughts decided to run with that idea…Perhaps he saw that the feather duster fell and probably saw when Hikaru bent over…?

/Me bent over…/ He thought and then took a look at Akira's bleeding nose and dazed face. /Bent over…nose bleed…bent over… nose bleed…!!!!/ He felt his whole body flush as he realized what that had implied. That would mean that Akira probably saw his butt and…suddenly he could very clearly feel what undergarment he wore to cover his lower body. It itched slightly.

"Akira you PERVERT!!" Hikaru suddenly screeched and slapped Akira, quickly heading upstairs to his room, leaving the poor boy a distinct red mark on his cheek and still a bleeding nose. Akira barely felt the stinging pain streak across his face as released endorphins were still rushing through his bloodstream.

Upstairs in his room-away-from-home, Hikaru was drowning in despair at such an embarrassing moment. Akira on the other hand was still in nirvana with the thoughts "He was wearing panties for the whole time…"

* * *

R&R :D 


	3. INTERLUDE

Disclaimer: They're mine!! Each and every one of themmmm…MINEEEE….hisss…………or not….

* * *

_**INTERLUDE**_

* * *

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

"Hello?...Ah yes, I'm fine Waya-kun, thank you for asking. How are your games going? …I suspected only so! Ah, Hikaru? Oh, he's not here right now…Yes, a few days ago he asked me to let him stay with Touya-kun's home to be tutored…Yes, he's still there. That boy hasn't even called back once, he's always making me worry… Ah I'm sure he'll call sooner or later. If you really need to talk to him, you could go over to there as well. I'm sure they'll even let you in on their sessions! ...Mm, you're welcome, bye bye."

Beep.

What the hell…Hikaru's getting tutored by Touya? Willingly? Yeah right, if I know Hikaru, he wouldn't do that…? Hm…I haven't seen him in a while and I do want to talk with him about some Go stuff…urgh! But I don't want to go over to Touya's house…hm…see Hikaru and face Touya or be super bored…

…Fine I'm going. I do want to see their sessions…or whatever they're doing.

* * *

Gasp! So now, to spice things up, let's throw in Waya. What'll happen? duh duh duhhhh... R&R


	4. Best way to Wake up ever

Disclaimer: not mine.

Summary: So. Hikaru flashing Akira, but not really. Akira peeping at Hikaru, but not really. Skip a few hours and head on over to the next morning. A bit sour here, but not really.

* * *

Saturday. Ah, the best day of the week. A day of rest from work, interviews, and tutoring sessions…yes, Akira's favorite day. Smiling in bed, he wrapped his arms tighter around his pillow…which was oddly quite warm and quite _hard_.

Actually, that was very odd.

Especially since Akira personally hand picked all his pillows, they must have a certain degree softness yet remain firm enough so that his head won't end up sagging down to the mattress.

Frowning, Akira blindly shoved his face into the pillow to test its capabilities. It was warm and comfortable, but according to Akira's standards, it wasn't soft enough to be a pillow on his luxurious bed. So in short, it needed to get off his bed A.S.A.P.

Even more strange, in return, his pillow actually _rumbled_ and made a noise. Squinting to open his eyes through the golden sunshine that bore through his room, he sat up slightly to examine his pillow. And nearly died.

Died?

Yes. Simply from the shock, pleasure and stupidity. Of course that pillow did not pass Akira's standards, for it was not a pillow.

It was Hikaru. His Hikaru. Why was his Hikaru here? How did he get in his bed?

Akira was shocked.

But he immediately casted those thoughts and feelings aside as they didn't matter as much as the bare chest that was protruding from the cover. Or the curves and shapes that could be seen as the cover accordingly fell and rose to Hikaru's body.

But sadly, Akira's pleasure was fleeting, as he soon became angry…at himself.

/WHY OH WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE HE WAS IN MY BED THIS WHOLE TIME! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!/

Which was the only thought running through his head. Well, it was until Hikaru shifted and rolled over, exposing his perfect back to Akira.

Akira's brow twitched.

Then, almost as if he was teasing Akira purposely, Hikaru moved again, to roll over to his other side, defenselessly allowing Akira to eye a well-toned chest.

The corner of Akira's mouth twitched.

And to put the cherry on top, Hikaru started to stretch, with his arms starting to move up and his chest slightly arching up. In that movement, the cover that was at Hikaru's waist just happened to slowly, ever so slowly, creep down lower and lower…A satistfied soft moan came from those luscious parted lips as Hikaru slightly shuddered from his stretch.

Akira exploded. Like the hungry wolf, he pounced on his delectable prey.

On the other hand, Hikaru was merely trying to relax and recuperate from one hectic night. After suffering a drunk Akira, all Hikaru remembered from the night before was stumbling into a bed to try and sleep off the headache he had experienced. Now he felt so good in the warmth of his safe covers and sheets. He was conscious now from the light that he felt through his eyelids, but he refused to get up. Instead, he stretched and tried to get even more comfortable position by moving around to get into another spot.

Which is why what happened next caught him completely off guard. He suddenly felt a large, heavy, body atop of his. Fully awake, he opened his eyes to find himself pinned down underneath Akira. His eyes widened and he felt another headache starting.

"A-akira, what the hell are you doing?! Get off of me and let me go!" Hikaru angrily demanded.

"This is all your fault Hikaru, who told you to flaunt your _naked_ body around like that?" Akira said dangerously, all the while holding his firm grip on Hikaru's poor wrists.

"W-wha-what?? Naked? _I'm _naked? …And in the same bed as you?! EHHHH?" Hikaru tried looking down to his body, but no avail. Surprisingly, Akira's grip was very strong.

"Don't even try and resist me now, I've been holding back this whole time and now that I have you…" Akira murmured while placing his lips on Hikaru's chest.

"Holding back? What the hell are you talking about!? And what do you think your lips are dooo- ahhhh.." Hikaru trailed off as Akira began kissing Hikaru's chest.

"No… stop…" the words barely came gasping out from Hikaru's lips as Akira began to lick a nipple. Hikaru wriggled uselessly as his body began to grow hot from Akira's assaults and he thought he was going to lose his mind. He didn't know why, but it felt so _good_ where Akira was touching him, he thought he was melting.

"Ahhhnnn…" he was panting with gasps and making noises he didn't even know he could make.

Encouraged by the response he got, Akira made no notion to stop or even pause. He began placing a trail of kisses down Hikaru's body, heading to the southern regions. "So sensitive Hikaru…" Akira whispered as he continued to move downwards. "I should've done this much sooner if I knew you would be so cooperating." Akira released his hold on Hikaru in order to grab a hold of the sheet that covered the most sensitive part of Hikaru.

And as a switched had been flicked, when Akira started to pull on the sheet, Hikaru suddenly found the strength to kick Akira in the stomach, sending flying him off the bed.

"ARGHghghhghhhhh…………...ow", came the dejected response of Akira. He was lying on the floor, face up.

Gasping for breath, Hikaru grabbed a hold of a sheet and pulled it protectively over his whole body. He could feel his whole body warm from embarrassment and…something else, but he gave it no mind as he was much more worried about getting out of the room.

"AKIRA YOU ASS" was the last thing Akira heard before a door slam. /Damn. I almost got him/ was all he thought before /I didn't know my ceiling was this dirty/.

* * *

R&R


	5. When shiet hits the fan

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Nothing is for profit. =D

Summary: A few days into the whole fiasco, Hikaru finds himself dealing with the inner beast that resides within Akira, Horny Akira. After barely managing to escape, (awww) he continues on with his life…or so he thinks.

* * *

With all this action unbeknownst to the clueless Waya, he had come to the Touya residence just as he said he would. Except he had no idea how hard it was. Not that it was hard to find _where_ the high and mighty Go player resided; it was hard to actually _approach_ the place, at least much harder than he anticipated. He stood outside across the place, feet glued to the concrete sidewalk as he stared down his destination.

/I want to find out what the hell Hikaru is doing there. But goddamn I can't even ring the doorbell!/ he furiously thought.

-One hour later-

Checking his watch, he realized that he had merely stood outside of a home debating on whether or not he should ring the doorbell, let alone be able to go inside.

/Ok body. We're going to move and we're going to move now!/ Waya managed to courageously take a step forward, and stopped. /Alright. So far so good. Let's keep moving./

Taking a few steps, he was momentarily in front of Touya's home now. All he had to do was ring the doorbell.

Frozen in place, his inner thoughts were clouding his mind. /Ok I will ring this doorbell…now….or not….now….or not….now…or not/

-Half an hour later-

Finally, somehow managing to make his nerve cells work, his brain tried hard enough to send signals to his arm muscles to get it high enough to push that button. And he did – cringing while doing so.

/This is it. I can finally figure out what the heck Hikaru is _really_ doing in this…hell./

-Inside-

After the more than a little startling wake-up call for Hikaru, he was barely managing to keep his side of the bargain. Yet he somehow, almost automatically, put on the maid uniform and got ready to play his part. He managed to convince himself that it was because it's become an unconditional response – like the Pavlov dog. Except he didn't like the fact that he had to compare himself to a dog.

But unfortunately for Hikaru, his little sexual harassment episode in Akira's room never left his mind.

At all, in fact.

While he was dusting, he could hear Akira's voice. While he was wiping the counters, he could feel his Akira's lips. While he was mopping the floor, he could feel the creeping fingertips of Akira as he explored his body.

And this made cleaning – let alone anything else- very difficult for Hikaru. Trying hard to avoid Akira and letting the part of his mind that wanted to explore what _would_ have happened if he let Akira have his way, he was dutifully cleaning the bath tub when he heard it.

-Outside-

DING DONG. Waya waited. Waited. And waited. Until he got impatient, and he got impatient easily. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG. He angrily rang. Could it be possible that Hikaru and Akira were doing something so fun they managed to neglect even the _doorbell?!_ DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG.

-Inside-

After hearing the first ring, Hikaru was very unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to answer the door in his uniform? What if it was someone he knew? What would they think of him let alone the Touya family?! Frozen, on his knees in the bath tub with his cleaning supplies, he was panicking.

"AKIRAAA" he yelled. "DO I GET THE DOORBELL?"

"YES" he heard a response after a reasonable long pause.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he practically screamed.

"YES" he heard the same response.

"…fucking shit" Hikaru murmured.

Bracing himself, he began taking off his gloves before he heard the series of insane doorbell rings.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG.

/Who on earth could be so eager and needy to see Touya? Is he even expecting someone? My god, what if Touya called someone to see me – what if the whole town found out about this?/ He would lose everything! Including all chances of getting a girlfriend…not that he really wanted one since he had Aki- no! No no no no… he wanted a girlfriend! /I'm totally straight!/

While Hikaru was busy having his sexual orientation crisis, Touya got pretty irritated at the fact that his maid was not doing his dutiful duties and that the doorbell would not shut itself up. So taking matters into his own hands, as he usually does, he went to open the door.

And he was certainly surprised to see a very agitated Waya to be the culprit of the doorbell noises.

"Touya! What took you so long? And what on EARTH is Hikaru doing here?" Demanded the huffing Waya.

"Umm…" And before Touya could answer, Hikaru suddenly appeared in the doorway, complete in his maid uniform.

"I'm so sorry Akira, I was going to get the door, but I was still wet and…" Hikaru trailed off when he realized that the door was open. And that the guest was Waya.

"Oh…my god" gasped Hikaru.

"And now you know what we were doing Waya." Smirked Touya.

In response, Waya's eyes rolled up and he fainted.

* * *

R&R


End file.
